Doctor Quinn
by millumino
Summary: Quinn didn't always want to be a doctor. One shot. Headcanon.


**I do not own glee. This is unbeta'd because yes. Critiques and thoughts are always welcomed. **

Quinn Fabray didn't always want to be a doctor.

In the third grade, when everyone else in her class wanted to be a veterinarian or astronaut, Quinn wanted to be a Paleontologist. She made her parents by her all sorts of dinosaur books and she'd often fantasize about uncovering all sorts of bones and piecing them together like a puzzle.

By the fourth grade, Quinn came to the understanding that people made fun of paleontologists not astronauts and firemen, so by the time fifth grade rolled around she put away her dinosaur books and asked her dad if she could go to space camp.

Everyone in junior high knew that it was silly to fantasize about space and working with rare animals, after all that would mean leaving Lima and who could do that?

In high school, when most of her peers had zero ambition about what they would be when they were older, Quinn was resigned to the fact that she would probably work some boring desk job like her father or perhaps be a real estate agent like her aunt; either way she'd still be in Lima.

Quinn never told anyone, but sophomore year before baby-gate she would by 3D dinosaur bone puzzles and assemble them when she felt particularly lonely.

After Beth, Quinn hated going to the doctor. She hated the white walls and the pristine smell. Every time she left the doctor she didn't feel like they had fixed anything and wasn't that their job?

Quinn was relieved to know she wouldn't stay in Lima forever. She and her mother moved to Colombus so she could live at home while attending OSU. Her freshman year she signed up for accounting classes, but at the last minute added Invertebrate Paleontology to fulfill her science general education.

During an intramural game of ultimate frisbee one of Quinn's teammates twisted her ankle. Quinn quickly took over, assessing the injury like she did when she was on the Cheerios, and wrapping and taping it efficiently. Another teammate who played on the football team made an offhanded commented that he wished the athletic trainers he had were as efficient.

By the second semester of her second year Quinn switched her major to Athletic Training.

The summer going into her third year, Quinn earned a student internship with the Columbus Clippers athletic training department. She actually found she rather enjoyed working with the athletes and helping the Head ATs assess injuries. There was something, she never could quite put her finger on it, calming about doing a figure eight wrap or setting up the stim and ultra sound machines for a deep muscle massage. It was almost as though every bandaid and ice pack was a way for her to make up for … well, everything.

Right before the start of third year, Quinn attened the annual Labor Day bash at the TEK house. She kept to herself mostly, still wary of parties, wine coolers and piggish boys. She was about to duck out early when a fight broke out in the middle of the living room. She dodged some fists and a few bottles as the scuffle moved outside.

She turned to leave when she noticed the girl next to her had a small cut on her shoulder, a little bit of blood dripping down her arm. Quinn insisted on cleaning and bandaging the cut. Quinn couldn't explain it, but as she cleaned the wound and placed a bandaid on the cut it was almost as though she could feel something warm and soothing wrap around her insides too.

A month and a half later they were dating and Quinn started applying to medical schools.

Two years later, during Quinn's first year in Cambridge University's Medical School program, Hermione asked: "When did you know you wanted to become a doctor?"

"The day I met you."

When Hermione asked why, Quinn blushed and didn't respond right away. When she did respond it was mumbled and Hermione asked again.

"Because. Wh-When you let me bandage your cut that night, it was like you were bandaging me. I. I don't know. But, when I'm with you… I'm not afraid to let someone else you know… heal me. I guess."

After they made love that night, Quinn knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the girl in her arms.


End file.
